Naruto of the Akashic Records
by secret69xd
Summary: Naruto a descendant of Madara had discovered that he had the rinnegan and capable of travelling to different dimensions when he was young and he then decided along with the remnants of Konoha to migrate to Akashic Universe. Warning: Contains Nazi and fascist elements. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto of the Akashic Records**

Summary: Naruto a descendant of Madara had discovered that he had the rinnegan and capable of travelling to different dimensions when he was young and he then decided along with the remnants of Konoha to migrate to Akashic Universe. Warning: Contains Nazi and fascist elements.

* * *

In the Naruto Universe, No Kaguya, no Ootsutsuki clan, Tobi is the only plotter of the Mugen Tsukuyomi, Obito is not Tobi, Menma instead have the kyuubi, rinnegan is an eye that was given by the heavens (so only Naruto and Nagato have the eyes, Tobi is the manipulator of Nagato), Naruto will be 2 years older, and good Sasuke. But most of this doesn't matter since Naruto will be transported to another dimension. Earth First (WW2 Nazi Germany) and then to the Akashic record universe, then he will return to his homeland which was turned into a wasteland by Tobi and Nagato, so Naruto will encourage the people left of Konoha to migrate to the Akashic Universe.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 29**

 _ **Titles:**_

 _ **Fuehrer of the Reich**_

 _ **Prime Minister of the Reich**_

 _ **Founder of the Empire**_

 _ **President of the Grand Council of National Socialism and Fascism of the Reich**_

 _ **Supreme Commander of the all of the Armed Forces of the Reich**_

 _ **Supreme Judge of the People**_

 _ **First Field Marshal of the Empire**_

 _ **Grand Commander of the Order of Uzumaki Naruto (holder of the grand cross)**_

 **Powers: Chakra**

 _ **Kekkei Genkai/Moura:**_

 _ **Rinnegan**_

 _ **Mangekyou Sharingan**_

 _ **Shakuton**_

 _ **Hyoton**_

 _ **Futton**_

 **Combat Abilities:**

 _ **Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, excellent sharpshooter**_

 **Weapons:**

 _ **Walther P3**_ _ **8**_

 _ **Katana**_

 _ **Light MG 42**_

* * *

The chapter will start at the volume 7 chapter 1 of Akashic Records

Chapter I

* * *

New Konoha, Capital of the Reich, former country of Rezalia, now Uzumaki Reich

Morning

It's been 5 years since the civil war between the forces of the Uzumaki Reich and of the former Kingdom of Rezalia (a neighbor of the Alzano Empire) ended. The war lasted to about a year and the technologically advanced peasant army of the Reich faction won. By quantity and technological superiority, the Reich has an advantage, but to the quality and to the number of mages, the Kingdom was advantageous, but due to leadership skills and to the power of the leader of the Reich Faction, Uzumaki Naruto, associates (Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Temari) and with the help of the remaining Konoha ninja, the war was won; the Kingdom faction surrendered, the Royal family and most of the nobles were executed by hanging and a new age of reform and advancement was proclaimed. For the past years, massive projects were proclaimed, like the mechanization of Agriculture, building concrete highways and roads, building railways, new stations and towns, building airfields and airports and sea ports, bridges, schools, factories and many more as well as the total Militarization of the State.

* * *

Currently, the Reich achieved its goals mostly, majority of the people were militarized, conscription of men was proclaimed and the age was ranged from 10 to 80 years old, education was compulsory, illiteracy was declared a criminal act, agriculture became self-sufficient, many infrastructures were built, unemployment virtually does not exist and a massive technological revolution happened. Throughout the lands, the Reich became famous thanks to its advanced technology but also many feared the Reich.

The border between Rezalia and Alzano Empire was the most militarized zone. Naruto after declaring himself the Fuhrer also began a massive fortification project throughout the borders of his domain, he ordered to build walls, forts, bunkers, gun emplacements and mined the border, so no one will dare to disturb the peace and order. The border walls throughout the Reich has its own railway lines, highways, hospitals and communication lines, also, Naruto proclaimed mages to be the first line of defense which means they are mostly on active duty particularly at the border and at the capital.

Throughout the Reich, government propaganda was widespread, all forms of media have propagandas too, from films, television, and radio, newspapers and etc. were controlled by the state. Science and technology research was encouraged and highly funded by the Reich.

* * *

Alzano Empire

Currently the situation between the Reich and the Alzano empire became worst due to the factions in the said empire that they should reclaim the land and revert it to become a kingdom, but the Queen Alicia VII wanted peace with the Reich and she didn't know nor anyone surrounded her about the Reich and to Uzumaki Naruto himself, he was himself a mysterious entity who just sprung up in Rezalia and declared freedom for the peasants. Also according to the intel she received the Reich are just waiting for the Alzano empire to strike them, so as much as possible she wanted to avoid a war as she loved peace. Then she said to one of her generals

"We must consider the factor first before we attack, we don't know about much of the Reich since it closed its border to us, most of the infiltrators were mostly executed as well as we don't know what is inside of the mind of the Fuehrer and besides" then she was interrupted by a servant

"Your Majesty, a message from the Fuehrer himself has come"

"Let me read it" the servant handed the paper to the queen and she began to read it.

"It seems that he declined my invitation to sign a non-aggression treaty" Everyone nodded and then a general said

"Your Majesty it seems that we should strike them first, in terms of magical prowess, we are superior" then another general said

"Are you crazy? Look at what happened to the former kingdom, they were defeated by numerically superior and advanced force, we should not strike first, let them be strike us, and the world will know of this insane Reich"

"You are right but when the Reich will strike? We don't know, maybe they will use their cowardly tactics to attack from the air, but how could we defend ourselves from air attacks, well we can destroy most of the bombs before it reached us but it will be futile in the end, what should we do is to infiltrate the place, we must send our best mages to sabotage their flying machines" Another general said, then the queen interrupted them by raising her hand said

"As much as possible I want peace but I think that the war between the Reich and ours are unavoidable, if we strike first, we must inflict many casualties to the Reich to deter them from waging war on us again but if we fortify our defenses first, and if they strike, we can withhold them at least and we will repel them from our lands but there are many factors to consider what if the Reich allied themselves to the Researchers of Divine Wisdom?"

"I don't think that the Reich will ally themselves to those scum, according to our spies residing, the Reich ordered the total elimination of the members of the said organization, they hunted them down like rats and hanged them in public, the Fuehrer himself decreed that all members, collaborators, no matter what age, gender or status must be hunted and executed at all cost to ensure the safety of the people" one of the queen's adviser said, then the queen said

"So, allying themselves to the Researchers of Divine Wisdom is impossible since they considered it as enemies as well, we should discuss more about this matter later, and summon Eve Ignite now" then suddenly a vortex appeared and a man emerged out of it, the man wore a field grey tunic military uniform, the man wore a black cross medal at his neck (refer Grand cross of the iron cross) and another cross was draped to his left chest and above it was another medal but it's a star-like or shining light shaped medal with a black cross in the middle(Star of the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross), also he wore a black jackboots and a peaked cap. The said person was no other than Uzumaki Naruto, the Fuehrer of the Reich.

Then he stood up at the front of the queen, the guards of the palace immediately surrounded him but the queen stopped them and she began to utter.

"It's surprising that his Excellency the Fuehrer will visit so suddenly without a letter of intent" then Naruto began to speak

"Well, I am only here to discuss the possible war between us your majesty, as you can see, your men became aggressive at the border as well as the scum of the Researchers of Divine Wisdom based here, since they based here, we can imply that this government of yours are full of corrupted and incompetent people, example the Maid Eleonora Chalet was a spy of the terror group at all and all of the people surrounding her majesty was not even aware of it, if your government are as efficient as ours, the problem of the Divine Wisdom scum will be solved as well as the problem with the Drug dealer and criminally insane Jatice Lowfan" Naruto continued.

"Well it's the problem of yours in the first place but it also becoming a problem in ours too, if you didn't solve this problem, we of the Reich will take action and even if it violates the laws of your lands. Back to the problem about the aggression of your men your majesty, they are destroying the markers and some fences that we erected which of course a disrespect, if this incidents continued, there is no choice but war. If war occurs, expect the unexpected, millions will die and many will remember this was as the day of doom, that's all your majesty and by the way, you should take care of your beloved daughter princess Erumiana, Haha" Naruto then vanished

Then Eve Ignite (a tall long red haired, busty woman), a member of the Imperial Magic Corps came, and said

"Your Majesty what can I do to serve you?"

"I want you to bring Albert Frazer, Re=L Rayford and Glenn Radars here at the capital as well as Celica Alphoria, the situation between the Reich and ours are becoming worse than ever, their leader itself just came to the palace previously to warn us of a possible war" Eve just nodded and leaved the throne room. Then a general asked the queen

"What should we do for now, your majesty?"

"We must revive conscription and declare a State of Emergency for now and I want to implement it as soon as possible, and you are all dismissed" All of the person at the throne room began to leave and the queen just put her hand at her forehead, she really didn't know what to do, she doesn't want really a war as she wanted peace, well she thought she could achieve that when the royal family of Rezalia were gone but a new and more notorious one replaced it, a more brutal but advanced government with a strong military.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

A/N: If you watched the anime or read the LN from vol. 1 to 7, you will know about much of the Akashic record characters and plot.

* * *

New Konoha

Population: 1 million

Most Industrialized, richest and most defended part of the Reich

Grand Palace of the Reich

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, the Fuehrer just returned recently after his "meeting" with the Queen of the Alzano Empire Alicia VII, now he was currently walking towards the war planning room where his top generals awaited him. Once he entered the room, he was saluted and vice versa, then his General, Reichsmarschall Nara Shikamaru asked

"So, how was the meeting with the queen mein Fuehrer?"

"It's just become a monologue, the queen didn't rebutted on what I've said to her and besides how was the preparation of our forces, Reichsmarschall?"

"At our border with the Alzano Empire, we currently stationed more than 2 and half million troops there, and we also moved now our First strike force of 1,234,567 regulars, 9000 tanks, 12,000 vehicles, 8000 fighter planes, 1569 fighter bombers, 450 bombers, 2000 mages and 8000 shinobi near the border in order to be sure, and besides our 15 800 millimeter guns are ready to fire at your command mein Fuehrer"

* * *

"Good, now, Generalfeldmarschall Uchiha Itachi, how was the training of our new shinobi forces?"

"The training was the same mein Fuehrer as what we trained our force in our homeland, the remaining shinobi of Konoha and of other villages mostly joined our new shinobi force, which was now about 26,509, also according to jounin Haruno Sakura of the shinobi medical battalion, many women wanted to become medical specialist which was a great help to our forces, they are currently numbered 3701 which is not included to the main shinobi force figures that I've said earlier" Itachi replied

"Okay, now, Uchiha Sasuke, as the head of our intelligence department and secret police what's the estimated number of forces of the Alzano empire" Sasuke nodded and said

"Mein Fuehrer, according to our latest Intel, their forces for now are more than 700,000 men but they can call out their reserves of more than a million and besides their mages, numbered more than 60,000 which will be a somehow a great advantage to them, and we must also not forget the Imperial mage corps and the "immortal" Celica Arfonia, we must not under estimate them mein Fuehrer and also the local militia forces as well as number of volunteers are not included since militias are too localized and we don't know the number of persons that they can conscripted"

"Of course we will not under estimate them, once we strike first, we will also hunt the members of the Researchers of Divine Wisdom, they are becoming a threat to our existence, for the past years, they kidnapped some of our shinobi and it was reported that they had done some diabolical experiments and wanted to replicate chakra, but chakra and mana is somehow similar, they can't still replicate it and regarding mana as we from the other world, we possess very low mana capacity as chakra is already the dominant source of our power, but nonetheless it's both our advantage and disadvantage" then Naruto continued

* * *

"When should we strike, the Alzano Empire most likely will not invade us, so it will be us to strike first, we must inflict large casualties to them as much as possible and are the airborne shinobi and mage forces are ready for combat now Generalfeldmarschall?"

It will be an advantage to ours if they are airborne as long as they can hold the positions where they will dropped on and besides the forces of Alzano Empire don't have anti-air weapons and magic attacks can't reach an altitude of 20,000 feet and besides, it's easy to them to be converted since most of them received paratrooper training skills" Naruto nodded

"Well, it's decided, shinobi and mage forces will be airborne and the first force that will be sent behind enemy lines, their objective is to clear and secure the major routes for our land forces as well as to stop the logistical support of the enemies' forces" then Itachi spoke

"Mein Fuehrer the Alzano Empire was divided into two regions called Yorkshire and Iteria. In the Iteria region which is the north is where the capital is located, on the south, Yorskshire is where the Imperial academy of magic and many mages lived and trained, if we are going to weigh our options is to attack the Iteria region first, and many mages from the south and most forces of the empire would probably rushed there to protect the capital at all cost, then while they are mostly busy defending the capital, we will attack them from the south, we will land our marines at the southern coast and crush everything until we reach Fejite, and then the Southern force will meet the our forces at the capital to capture it" Naruto nodded but he said

* * *

"It's a good plan Generalfeldmarschall but we must not forget that as we are planning right now, the Alzano empire is also planning on how to defend their place, they are not fools to leave one area to defend another, most likely they will send their most powerful force at the capital but how about if we attack them on both sides simultaneously? We will bomb first their major cities and railroads in the north region for days while on the south our Navy will bombard their coastal defenses, and towns using our new 6 Bismarck class battleships and our 3 aircraft carriers each carrying a hundred aircraft, and after that we will send our airborne forces at the north to secure the areas, then we will send the main main strike force which our tanks will be the first to lead, then at the south, we will land our marines there and a Strike force will also attack the Southern region from the border" Itachi nodded and said

"A simultaneous attack is good mein Fuehrer but how many force can we allocate to this southern strike group?"

"Well, we should at least allocate more than 450,000 men, at least 5000 shinobi and mages and 2000 tanks" Itachi nodded, then Sasuke asked

"Who will lead the northern forces mein Fuehrer?"

"I will lead the main north forces myself while the Southern force as well as the marines will be led by the Generalfeldmarschall" Sasuke nodded and then Naruto asked

"Reichsmarschall, should we attack next week or by next month or even tomorrow?"

"Well, we should surprise them as much as possible mein Fuehrer I think we must attack 2 days after tomorrow, so in three days, well, we must prepare anything and everything we have got, and besides this war will be different from what we had experienced against the Rezalia forces since we all know that the Alzano empire possessed more powerful magicians as well as their country's military was quite organized, as much as possible we must let their mages to be preoccupied so that our regular forces can proceed as planned" Naruto nodded and then said

* * *

"Well, Reichsmarschall you will take my administrative functions once the war started and Sasuke, I want you to hunt as much as possible at possible spies, infiltrators and collaborators of the Alzano Empire as well as the Researchers of the Divine wisdom" Sasuke nodded and Naruto continued

"Generalfeldmarschall, well, tomorrow you should go now at the south to organize the troops, and you are all dismissed" All of the officers then saluted Naruto and left the room.

'Once we conquered the Alzano Empire, then to find the Akashic records will be the top priority of the Reich but for now, I will visit a beautiful place tomorrow' he thought

* * *

Time skip

2 days before the attack

Alzano Empire

The Alzano Empire was currently under the state of emergency, the queen decreed conscription which all able bodied person mostly males must bear arms to defend the empire at all cost, the sudden announcement made the people of the empire the fear of a war against the Reich, which was according to rumors are ready to strike at any time, at the nearby border towns and cities, many decided to evacuate to the countryside. At the capital, many soldier were recalled to from the other places to be stationed there. At Fejite at the southern region of the empire where the Imperial Magic of Academy was located, a tall woman with red long hair was currently talking to a black haired man wearing a long sleeved white polo with a red necktie, the man was no other than Glenn Radars, former member of the Imperial Mage corps, the two are on a heated argument currently.

"I told you Glenn, the queen ordered this one, you can't refuse, you along with Albert and Re=L as well as Professor Arfonia must come with me to the capital, as soon as possible, war is investable Glenn, you must not delay this one" the woman said

* * *

"Look, Eve, if I left Fejite along with Albert and Re=L as well as Celica, who will protect Rumia from killing her, and besides whom we are at war to?"

"Are you an idiot Glenn, we are going to be at war with the Reich, days from now, they will attack us and there are rumors that they are going to attack with one million men, in about the Princess, I received a message this morning that she must also come to the capital"

"Ehh, are you sure? But what if the Reich will attack from the south, who will defend this place!"

"Don't worry about it, our empire stationed more than 150,000 troops here at the Southern region and mages are not included and besides conscription is active as well as the local militia forces"

Then they heard a faint sound from the sky and looked at it, they saw 2 flying object encircling the city and surrounded areas. The objects looked like a giant bird but its wings don't flap and it seems that it is somehow made of metal or something (see Junkers Ju 390)

"What the heck is that Eve?"

"That's the Reich's flying machines, well looking at the height, even a medium sized dragon can't reach that, what are they doing here?"

"I think they are on a reconnaissance mission" Glenn answered her

* * *

"To create machine like that that can fly is quite an achievement, but set aside that, if we are going to a war against the Reich, we are fighting an unknown force, aside that we knew they are technologically advanced, the leaders of that said country as well a new group of people who called themselves shinobi claimed they are not from this world, but they are migrants and also, they have a strange method to utilize magic, but nonetheless, Glenn, as your superior you must obey me and the order of the queen cannot be disobeyed, if you do that you will be labelled as a traitor, understood" Glenn, just gritted his teeth but he nodded nonetheless, he really hated this woman, but as a soldier he must obey her.

"Then now, are there any information when the Reich will strike?" Glenn asked

"No, we don't know when they will strike, as far as we know, if a war strikes, we can protect our lands from them, we are more populous and our mages and troops are well trained to cope with any situation like this"Eve said, then Glenn said

"Really? I hope so, the guns that an ordinary soldier of the Reich can kill you before you reach him as well as their large cannons are designed to destroy cities and don't forget that the shinobi can utilize elements, they are agile, and some of them are monsters, killing anything in their path, well that's the rumors, a refugee who was once a former soldier to Rezalia that I talked to years ago said that the Fuehrer was a monster, he said that he can transform himself into a machine as well as he can fly and manipulate gravity and also, he can revive the dead but once revived and killed again, he will not revive it again, well that's what that man said to me but I think it's an exaggeration, no human can revive another human, its impossible right?"

* * *

"I don't think its impossible Glenn, they are not from this world, they are aliens, or maybe they are gods or demons, but we don't know, and about the Fuehrer's powers, maybe it's an exaggeration, maybe it's not"

"Anyway Eve, I must go now to look to my students, don't worry I will come, it's my duty after all and I really really hate you" then Glenn proceeded inside of the academy, unknown to him, there were some tears that came out from Eve's eyes and she thought

'Even if you hate me, I love you Glenn, wait! What! I don't love that jerk! No I really loved him but he's an idiot'

Once inside of the classroom, he was asked by Sistine about something

"Sensei! Is it true we are going to a war against the Reich?" then others nodded

"Well, I don't know, but according to rumors, it's inevitable but it will most likely a border war at least, Fejite and the Capital was too far away from the border after all but if the Reich decided to capture to capture the cities then, most likely all of you will also be involved"

* * *

"Eh? So the war is unavoidable" Rumia said and then Glenn continued

"Well, well we don't know, and there are many rumors circulating now, but I advise all of you to be prepared and to be always alerted, and now we must start class" then he began his lecture, then suddenly someone knocked the door and opened it, it was Celica Arfonia and said

"Well, today students class are dismissed and Glenn, Rumia as well as Sistine and Re=L remain at this room, we are going to talk something important" then everyone in the class nodded and the students that didn't mentioned to remain left the room and then Glenn asked

"What is it Celica?"

"Eve already discussed with me the situation between our empire and the Reich, and Rumia, your mother requested to come as well to the capital, is that okay to you Sistine?"

"Well, if that's her majesty's request I can't disobey it"then Rumia asked

"Is it because of the war?"

"Yes Rumia-chan to ensure your safety, but think of it, you will be safer here with Glenn as aside that we are too far from the border Fejite is the home of many magicians but I think the queen wanted to watch you by herself"

"Eh? Why, I will be just become a burden to her and besides.."

* * *

"Don't say that Rumia, well to tell you the truth, yesterday, while the queen, the nobles and the generals are in the middle of a meeting at the palace, the Fuehrer suddenly appeared and before he left he advised the queen to take care of you, which was of course it implies that your life is threatened" then Glenn said

"That bastard, how could he include such an innocent person as Rumia!" then Celica said

"Calm down Glenn, but you know, once we are there at the capital, I will convince the queen and her family to transfer here in Fejite as its safer but we can't be so sure, we are at the range of their flying machines, I just hope that this Fuehrer will suddenly change his mind and his kind will return where they came from, and speaking of their kind, according to the refugees that even though the Reich made the former kingdom of Rezalia modernized, they ordered a massive burning of books that was declared subversive, immoral and nonsensical idiocy which included books referring to the ancient civilization and many books of the Former Elizareth Church were also burned as the books promoting royalty and the Reich currently persecuted its bishops"

"Ehh, burning books, that's insane, knowledge and information stored there will be forever lost and why did they persecuted the church?" Sistine asked

"Well, according to someone, the church supported the former royalty right, and once the Reich won, they confiscated and looted all properties of the church and ordered its central authority to be dissolved, and the state will not anymore fund them, which means the Reich wanted it to become decentralized and to be non-politicized entity and to reduce its influence to the people"

* * *

"Anyway, Sistine, tell your parents that Rumia will be accompanied by me, Glenn and Re=L, so don't worry about it"

While they are talking, the Reich is preparing everything for the Invasion. The Reich Missile corps was currently preparing its weapons, the V1 missile and the V2 rocket, this weapons carried powerful explosives, enough to destroy a significant portion of a town, and the Reich will use the weapons for strategic and tactical purposes as well as for spreading terror. The Fuehrer himself ordered mass production of these weapons and currently there are more than 1200 V1 and 347 V2 and many more are under production. Also, the massive 800 mm Schwerer Gustav guns are ready to fire as well as the long range 21 cm K 12 (E) guns. Airborne Shinobi and mage battalions who are armed mostly with Stg 44 assault rifles are ready to be deployed. The Reich issued all of its soldiers with guns but the utilization of it was at the discretion of the individual.

To be continued.

* * *

Note

Reichsmarschall (Marshal of the Reich unofficially equivalent to 6 star rank)

Generalfeldmarschall (General Field Marshal, 5 star rank)


	3. Chapter 3 extended

Chapter III

* * *

A/N: the dance that should be happened at the imperial academy was cancelled due to the inevitable war and because of the state of emergency. (It's in Vol 7 chap. 1 of the light novel). No anon reviews allowed.

* * *

After the meeting of Glenn and others, they decided to go to the capital immediately to meet the queen, and while on route using horse carriages, they saw a flying object encircling the skies and Glenn muttered

"Those flying machines are doing recon again, the Reich really used their advantage at their fullest"

"Yes, but it's quite amazing that their kind invented such machines, I heard that the civilians throughout the Reich can go anywhere inside of their country thanks to this flying machines, as its faster and more convenient than trains and ships and also that most of the people in the Reich owned a horseless carriage called a car" Eve said and she continued

"But what's disturbing was they trained children for war, their propagandas are poisoning the people with lies and most of all that the Shinobi people controlled virtually the government, even though they abolished the nobility, they were just replaced by another with a new form of militarist maniacs" then Glenn said

"Well, what do you expect from militarist people, what we should do now is to protect our lands" Everyone inside just nodded

* * *

On the other hand, at the capital, the queen, her ministers, the nobles and generals at the court are debating about the inevitable war, one general said that it is time to use the weapons of the Reich that they mostly smuggled during the civil war in the former kingdom of Rezalia.

The capital stored thousands of smuggled weapons but mostly they are rifles, sub machine guns, machine guns and pistols, but luckily they also have anti-aircraft guns smuggled as well as few cannons like the 88 mm gun.

The smuggling was of course noticed by the Reich and many smugglers were hanged. The empire already have guns even before the Reich existed but it was mostly pistol revolvers and muskets that can be enhanced through magic gunpowder, but since these guns are not mass produced, only few people owned it.

So, mostly the empire will rely on magic as well as to swords, spears, arrows and catapults as well as to beasts like dragons or something like that to defend themselves from any enemy.

* * *

Then a general spoke,

"Your Majesty, we all know that if the Reich attack us right now, we can't defend the border, well, what I suggest is that we should not rush any troops at the border, let them come inside of our lands and we will destroy them" but another one spoke

"That's idiotic, we should not let them come inside of our lands, we should rush all of our best troops if the Reich attacked us, we must repel them immediately, they have the technological advancement and endurance particularly these shinobi, but what we have is magic and overwhelming number of people that can fight for our empire" but the first general rebutted

"No, if we rush all of our best troops, the forces of the Reich will just crush them like insects, what we must do is wait and ambush them, well, our magicians should fight them using the guerilla warfare while our regular troops will fight them in the conventional way" most of the nobles and even the queen nodded but she still need some advice from her best magicians and then she asked one of the generals about the smuggled weapons.

The general replied to her that more than 20,000 small arms (infantry weapons like mg 34, mg 42, karabiner 98 k, stg 44, mp40, luger 9mm excluding grenades and anti-tank weapons), 200,000 ammunition of any kind, 50 20mm anti-aircraft guns, 33 88mm cannons, 12 152mm howitzer, 15 105mm howitzer, 1000 pieces of grenades, 100 anti-tank weapons (mostly panzerschrek) and they even smuggled tanks like 10 panzer IV tanks with some ammunition and 18 panzer II tanks; in those numbers, the copies they made were not included.

* * *

For years the empire studied these smuggled weapons and through their spies inside of the Reich, who give them information on how to use weapons and how to make ammunitions of it, well they are quite successful, but the ammo's they made are of inferior quality as well when they tried to copy the weapons; it is inferior as well, as they don't have any complex and advanced machinery to make copies but nonetheless the operation of smuggling is a success.

The empire luckily have trained more than 10,000 troops to use these weapons while another 10,000 were trained to use the inferior copies with many reliability problems.

* * *

And they continued their debate whether to rush more troops or not, but the Queen in the end decided to rush more than two million troops at the border while another million will stay near the Imperial Province where the capital is located.

* * *

Time skip

1 day before the attack

Naruto and his associates on the other hand while riding on a car are currently reviewing their troops near the border, well, he is satisfied that all of the invasion troops are now well prepared, the airborne shinobi and magicians are ready to be deployed anytime.

Tonight, the airborne troops will neutralize some enemy military barracks near the border towns and villages as well as to capture some power plants, bridges, roads and railroads that can be utilized.

He then inspected his tank forces, which are composed of Tiger I and II tanks, Panther tanks, Panzer I to IV tanks and its variants, Stug III and IV, Nashorn anti-tank guns, Elefant tanks, Ostwind and Wibelwind anti-aircraft tanks and many more, to say at least, they made newer engines for their tanks that are more powerful and can endure long hours of combat as well as they modified the armor and made the guns stronger to also endure long hours of being used, Well, after hours of reviewing, he concluded that the invasion force is ready.

'This is now the beginning of the Greater Reich and once it was done, then looking for the Akashic records will be easy 'Naruto thought

* * *

Time skip night

12:00 midnight skies of Alzano Empire bordering the Reich.

In the middle of the night, hundreds of planes and gliders that are dragged of the Reich at the altitude of 20,000 ft. are now reaching their destinations, 15,000 airborne magician and shinobi were sent behind enemy lines to capture and sabotage anything and one of the airborne shinobi, major Hatake Kakashi briefing his squad currently

"Alright, men, at ETA 5 minutes we will drop ourselves to a nearby fort defended by 1000 men, and don't be scared about their numbers, we are well trained and we have ways to counter them, this fort is also near to a bridge on the way to the capital or to the magical city of Fejite.

This fort has walls of 30 ft. high and they also have 20 obsolete muzzle loading cannons, our objective is to capture it, according to our intel, this fort contains a large amount of grain and meat that can be used to feed our troops as well as it also served as a depository of gold and other precious materials that can be used by the Reich later on" the airborne troops only nodded and then Kakashi spoke again

* * *

"Alright men, I will be the first one to jump and you all follow suit, and no cowards allowed here, got me!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Kakashi then jumped first out of the plane and he saw other airborne men, and he also looked at the light vehicles being dropped along with light cannons, machine guns and mortars, then at 10,000 ft using his telescope he looked at the fort and he noticed something.

"Ohh shit!" Kakashi muttered as he inside of the fort are dragons and gryphons ready to fly, so he radioed his men

"Men! Prepare! There are dragons and gryphons at the fort most likely to assault us while on air" Some of the beasts began to fly and attack the airborne shinobi who retaliated back by firing their guns and performing ninjutsu while still on air.

* * *

Kakashi on the other hand successfully repelled a dragon that attempted to destroy his parachute, luckily he is armed with a Stg. 44 and shot the eyes of the said beast. Others were not lucky as him as they were eaten or tear apart. After a few minutes the airborne landed and Kakashi ordered

"Shoot all of them and call our air force!" while others are shooting the beast, the men at the fort suddenly charged at them, they were mostly armored swordsmen with shields, while some were musketeers and dragoons.

"Major Hatake sir! The forts men are charging at us!"

"Damn!" another one then reported

"Sir, there are enemy cavalry at the nearby hill that is also charging at us!"

"Shit!" and luckily the planes arrived, taking down the flying beasts on air. Me 262 fighter jets fired their autocannons killing the dragons and gryphons instantly while Stuka dive bombers destroyed the cavalry and scattered the rest due to the siren they heard from the plane. Many of the cavalrymen were fallen from their horses, while others continued their charge killing some of the airborne using their swords and lances.

* * *

"Charge!" Kakashi ordered, his men ran towards the fort and chased the enemy, once they reached it, they were fired by cannons, catapults and trebuchets but they mostly dodged it and the shinobi walked at the walls and assaulted it directly.

Once inside, there were men armed with shields, swords and pikes are waiting for them. The shinobi fired their guns, killing the enemy and some used their ninjutsu and even taijutsu skills to kill or cripple the enemy.

Kakashi on the other hand was attacked by swordsmen and one attempted to thrust its sword to his back which he quickly used kawarimi and substituted it to another enemy. He then launched a barrage of kunai at the swordsmen, precisely targeting their vital organs.

A large man tried to hammer him down but Kakashi only caught the hammer and he took it from the man and threw it, the man became angry at that punched Kakashi but his fist were caught and Kakashi thought

'Damn! If this punch hit me, I will be unconscious' and he immediately jumped and performed a raikiri

"Raikiri!" and he precisely targeted the right lung of the man, killing it instantly.

After almost two hours of war, Kakashi and his forces captured the fort, and they began to inspect the fort and fortunately, the grains, meat were still intact but the gold and precious metals were gone, but it's not needed anyway for now, food is of course the main concern of an offensive force aside from weapons, ammunition and other necessities.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand received reports that the assaults of the airborne shinobi captured a quarter of the bordering forts, so there are three quarters left to be captured, on the other hand, he received another report

"Damn!" he uttered as the intel. Contained an information of about two million men of the enemy are on their way to the border, Naruto then smirked and thought

'Hn! It's a better opportunity to destroy them at the border and once it was done, we can conquer the empire with only few resistance' and Naruto smiled at that, even though the initial intel. about the numbers of the enemy was wrong but most probably the two million men were conscripts or the local militia aggregated together.

"If they were just conscripts or militiamen, then it will be easier for my men to deal with them" and he then drank his tea and looked at a map of the border, thinking about a scenario if they were defeated at the invasion, well their border is strong enough if the Alzano Empire will strike back and the nearby cities, towns and the capital itself is well fortified.

Back to Kakashi, he is currently reporting his success and he heard that the Schwerer Gustav guns and other guns began to fire, it's a signal that the offensive will commence in a matter of hours, and they tasked to secure the fort for future uses.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
